


Unfounded Jealousy

by shotgun



Series: Prompts! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a little jealous over what Sam and Cas have, until they show him there's no reason to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfounded Jealousy

Dean had been acting a little strange lately. Every time Castiel brushed his fingers through Sam’s hair or laid his head in the younger brother’s lap Dean got quiet, distant. It was strange and the angel certainly didn’t like it. Something was wrong. After one more he settled in Sam’s lap while the man fed him breakfast, and Dean walked out of the room, he finally brought it up. Something needed to happen. 

Castiel headed up to Dean’s bedroom by himself, as planned, and quietly slipped into bed next to him, kissing his jaw. 

Dean frowned, cocking a brow, arms crossed over his chest. “Why aren’t you with Sam?” he grumbled. 

The angel ran his hand over Dean’s stomach, slowly kissing along his neck. “I wanted to spend time with you,” he whispered. 

Dean sighed and slowly wrapped his arms around Castiel, and the angel responded by eagerly kissing him.It wasn’t long before the innocent kisses turned to making out, hands running over each other’s bodies, kissing deeply, tongues running along each other’s. 

Castiel crawled on top of Dean, straddling his hips. “I love you,” he whispered, “I love you more than the world, Dean.” 

The Winchester made a soft noise. “I love you too.” 

That was Sam’s cue and he quietly slipped into the room, climbing in next to Dean. He immediately began to kiss at his brother’s neck, stroking his side lightly and the older Winchester groaned softly and pleasure, pushing his hips up against Castiel’s. 

"Love you, De," Sam whispered, nipping and sucking at Dean’s neck. 

"Love you too, Sammy," Dean panted, turning his head to catch his brother’s lips in a kiss while Castiel pushed his shirt up. After a moment he got frustrated and with a thought they were all naked. 

"Angels," Dean chuckled breathlessly, hand sliding down to grope Castiel’s ass. His fingers slipped between the angel’s cheeks, teasing at his hole. 

((Send me prompts for whatever ship you’d like! AU or otherwise, I’ll give it a shot.)) 

"No," Castiel moaned. "It’s…it’s not about…about us this time," he panted softly. "We’re going to take care of you, Dean." He looked up at Sam and slid down, leaning in to nuzzle at Dean’s balls before licking and sucking them. 

Sam smirked at his brother and slid down as well, easily taking the older man’s hard cock into his mouth, sucking at it eagerly. He bobbed his head up and down, paying no mind to the slurping noises he was making, or the way he gagged a bit when his took his brother into his throat. 

Between that and the way Cas was sucking and licking at his balls it didn’t take long for Dean’s stomach to clench up. He couldn’t hold back and he didn’t care to. Fingers tangled tight in Sam’s hair he bucked his hips up and came with a long moan, panting heavily. 

Sam swallowed the come down hungrily, panting heavily before he pulled off and looked up at Dean. 

"Let Cas take care of you," Dean said with a grin and Castiel felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders as he pushed Sam onto his back and sucked hungrily at his cock, rubbing against the mattress. 

He deep throated him easily and urged Sam to fuck up into his mouth, moaning when the man do so willingly. It wasn’t long before the younger brother came as well and Castiel followed, spilling across the bed. 

They both curled up on either side of Dean, kissing his neck, jaw, cheeks, petting him gently. “We love you so much, Dean,” Castiel murmured, “Nothing would be the same without you.” 

"Nothing," Sam agreed. 

Dean smiled, closing his eyes. “I love you guys too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any prompts you'd like, for whatever ships. I'll give 'em a shot. Also, let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys.


End file.
